


Rest

by zeziliazink



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeziliazink/pseuds/zeziliazink
Summary: July's Drarry Discord Drabble. Prompt: "You have got to see this." Word count: 237. Featuring gentle touches, alabaster window light, and a discovery.





	Rest

Ron bounded down the steps to the shared eighth-year common room and turned the corner, then stopped abruptly.

Harry was sleeping in a cozy armchair near the fire, and Draco Malfoy was asleep in his lap.

Malfoy’s long legs were draped across the armrest. One arm looped behind Harry’s neck. Their heads were tilted toward each other, foreheads touching.

Ron stared, then inhaled deeply and prepared to holler for his roommate—or anyone—to come and look. But his “Seamus, you have _got_ to see this!” died on the tip of his tongue as Ron looked more closely at his dearest, longest friend.

Harry looked, well, _peaceful_. Early morning light filtered in through the alabaster window panes and settled on the two sleeping figures. Harry’s chest rose and fell with slow, deep breaths, gently lifting Malfoy’s shoulder with each inhale. Malfoy’s left hand rested comfortably at Harry’s waist. One slender fingertip was tucked beneath the hem, touching the soft skin there. Ron could see a small, telling bruise forming on Harry’s collarbone, visible below the loose neck of his t-shirt.

A breath caught in Ron’s throat. This was _Harry_. Their Harry. Ron had followed Harry into forests, into frozen lakes, and into battles both physical and mental, and in return Harry had died to save them all.

With a quiet wand movement, Ron let his disillusionment charm settle on the pair. They’d be safe from prying eyes for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble ever, thanks for reading it! high five.
> 
> If you liked it, you'd probably also like my longer work ["As the Lights Lift Around Us (26k)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976566). :)
> 
> [I'm on tumblr too](https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/), come say hi?


End file.
